The Toad Show
The Toad Show is an animated cartoon series created by ILVGwebmaster, Tyler Donnay, and Emoevan7, Wyatt Martin. It follows characters from the Super Mario Franchise and their adventures. The main character is, obviously, Toad, a happy-go-lucky mushroom retainer. Season one started on June 17th 2009 with An Average Day In the Life of a Toad, and and ended on June 25th 2010 with Party of the Century. Season two will start sometime in 2011. 'Synopsis' Most episodes consist of Toad and his friends having random misadventures. From makeing a movie, to trying to cure Toad's rapid diarrhea, to camping, Toad and his friends have some pretty crazy adventures. The Toad Show often has holiday specials such as Christmas and Halloween. The only holidays to not have full episodes revolved around them or a short about them are Easter and St. Patrick's Day. The Toad Show also has many running gags that carry on throughout the series. Some of these are Dk's constant deaths and injuries, Petey's love for his majjigger, and Bowser's abusive behavior towards Trooper and The Koopalings. Voice Cast ILVGwebmaster as Toad, Mario, Bowser, Petey, Kamek, Yoshi, Wario, Ludwig, Lemmy, Morton, Larry, Trooper, Dry Bones, Boo, Monty, Steve, Birdo, BJ, Toadsworth, Afro Koopa, Midbus, Oho Jee Twins, Gunner Guy, Oddball, Wackjob, and Additonal Voices Emoevan7 as Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toadette, Blooper, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Wiggler, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Fawful, Screwball, Majjigger, and E. Gadd JCMgamer100 as Sammy, Mowhawk, and Additional Voices Tanner Donnay as Kino and Additonal Voices NOTE* ILVGWebmaster subs for characters such as Peach, Daisy, DK, Blooper, Waluigi, Iggy, and Roy when Emoevan7 is not available for voice acting. Episode Guide Season 1 Episode 1: An Average Day in the Life of a Toad Episode 2: Mushroom Movie Episode 3: Toad Wood Idiot Episode 4: Concentraion of Constipation Episode 5: Talk My Head Off Episode 6: The Koopalings Meet the Froggalings Special 1: Christmas Special Special 2: Halloween Special Special 3: Party of the Century Season 2 TBA Trivia *The Toad Show was ILVG's first show to make it through a full season. *Every character has died at some point on The Toad Show, but this is because every character dies at the end of the Christmas Special. *The Toad Show has a total of 9 episodes. *The Toad show has three main antagonists, Bowser, Mario, and Kamek *Party of the Century is the longest Toad Show episode, being 34:07 full minutes long. *An Average Day in the Life of a Toad, Mushroom Movie, and Toad Wood Idiot are the only single part episodes, the rest were either split into 2, 3, or 4 parts. *Honeyrox1213 will appear in season 2 to voice act for Starlow. *Steve, Trooper, Kamek's Kronies, Afro Koopa, Dimented Thwomp, Mowhawk, and Sammy are the only fan-created characters on the series. *A list of episodes was once created by Emoevan7 featuring different plots and titles for each. ILVGwebmaster plans to finish this list of episodes in seasons two and three. *Season two will start after Toadal Drama Island ends. *Petey is ILVGwebmaster's favorite character on the show.